sindhueuropayomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyēus Pətḗr
Dyēus Pətḗr (Dyeu Pətḗr or simply Dyēus) is the God of the sky, governing all that dwells within (i.e. the moon, the winds, the sun, but not the rain and thunder), law, order and fate. He is the chief deity in the religious traditions and pantheon of the prehistoric Proto-Indo-Europeans and in the Swedhuismos tradition. He became king of the Gods after helping the Deiwōs (or Dhēses, Gods) overthrow the Gā́gontes (Giants). He is depicted as a regal man, mature with sturdy figure and dark beard. Dyēus Pətḗr would then come to mean “Sky Father”, and his position within mirrors that of a monarch. Dyeus is also the god of oaths, the god of the Ártus, the predictable order on which the Universe operates. Dyēus Pətḗr's consort is Diwónā, Goddess of Women and Marriage. Also with Áusōs as his consort he fathers the Diwós Sūnéwes. His symbols are the eagle, and the bull. The word dyēus as a noun means “day-lit sky, day.” As the pantheons of the individual mythologies related to the Proto-Indo-European religion evolved, attributes of Dyeus seem to have been redistributed to other deities. In Greek and Roman mythology, Dyeus remained the chief god, but in Vedic mythology, the etymological continuation of Dyeus became a very abstract god, and his original attributes, and his dominance over other gods, seem to have been transferred to gods such as Agni or Indra. The Greeks envisioned Zeus as a powerful and proud. As Jupiter, he becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike. The Romans envisioned Jupiter as a more formal and stoic version than of his Greek counterpart. The Indo-European Dyeus counterpart is more formal and stoic like later Jupiter, but powerful like later Zeus. Prayers I stand under the bright sky, shining, clear, blue and empty of all except itself, and praise the Sky Father, the Shining Sky Father, Lord of the Ártus, enforcer of justice: you see all that is done; may my deeds be true. -From Ceisiwr Serith's website Family * Wéstyā: Goddess of Home, Family and the Hearth. * Dhéǵhōm Mātḗr: Goddess of Earth, Harvest, Agriculture and Fertility. * Diwónā: Wife of Dyeus. Queen of Heaven and the vengeful Goddess of the Sky, Motherhood and Women. * Ḱólyos: The feared Goddess of the Underworld, the dead and riches. * Ápōm Népōts: The dreaded God of the Oceans, Storms, Earthquakes, Water, Water bodies and Sea creatures. * Perqū́nos: God of Thunder, stormy skies, rain, rain clouds, and War. * Astra Planeti (Wandering Stars): The sky gods of other planets. Later figures etymologically connected with Dyeus * In Greek mythology Zeus * In Roman mythology Jupiter (pronounced Iuppiter), and Dis Pater * In Historical Vedic religion Dyauṣ Pitār * Dionysus, especially with the Thracians and Sabines Rooted in the related but distinct Indo-European word *''deiwos'' is the Latin word for deity, deus. The Latin word is also continued in English divine, "deity", and the original Germanic word remains visible in "Tuesday" ("Day of Tīwaz") and Old Norse tívar, which may be continued in the toponym Tiveden ("Wood of the Gods", or of Týr). The following names derive from the related *deiwos: * Germanic Tīwaz (known as Týr in Old Norse, Teius in Gothic) * Latin Deus (originally used to address Jupiter, but later adopted as the name of the Christian god) * Indo-Aryan deva: Vedic/Puranic deva, Buddhist deva * Iranic 'daeva'', daiva, ''diw', etc. * Baltic Dievas * Celtic e.g. Gaulish Dēuos * Slavic div(-ese) (miracle) Descendant Names * Indo-European: Dyēus Pətḗr ** Indo-Iranian: *dyā́wš-pHtā́ *** Indo-Aryan: *Dyā́wṣ-PHtā́ **** Sanskrit: द्यौष्पितृ (Dyauṣ-pitṛ) *** Hellenic: *Dzéu Patér **** Greek: Ζεῦ πάτερ (Zeû páter) *** Italic: *Djous Patēr **** Umbrian: �������������� (Iupater) **** Oscan: *���������������� (*Diúpatír) **** Old Latin: Diēspiter ***** Classical Latin: Iuppiter ****** English Jupiter ****** Italian: Giove ****** Spanish: Júpiter Estonian Tharapita bears similarity to Dyaus Pita in name, although it has been interpreted as being related to the god Thor. As an ordinary noun Dyēus's name also likely means "the daytime sky": * In Sanskrit as div-'' (nominative singular ''dyāus with vrddhi), its singular means "the sky" and its plural means "days". * Its accusative form *dyēm became Latin diem "day", which later gave rise to a new nominative diēs. The original nominative survives as diūs in a few fixed expressions. * Finnish taivas Estonian taevas, Livonian tōvaz etc. (from Proto-Finnic *taivas), meaning "heaven" or "sky," are likely rooted in the Indo-European word. The neighboring Baltic Dievas or Germanic Tiwaz are possible sources, but the Indo-Iranian *daivas accords better in both form and meaning. Similar origin has been proposed for the word family represented by Finnish toivoa "to hope" (originally "to pray from gods"). As a God of the Human Race Dyeus was the patron of Proto-Indo-European Kings. He inspires Justice, Law, Honor, Order, keeping of Oaths, Hospitality, Leadership, and enforcer of the Ártus. Lord Dyeus punished evil doers and killed anyone who broke their oaths. Dyeus represents the household life of a man and the ultimate face of Proto-Indo-European civilization and culture. Appearance and Personality Dyeus has long dark grey hair with a grey-and-black beard. He has matching grey eyes with a grim and stoic but handsome and proud face. Dyeus dresses in the Neolithic-early Bronze Age style loincloth, woolen wrap, or tunic and belt. Dyeus in personality is formal and stoic like later Jupiter, but powerful like later Zeus. Miscellaneous on Dyeus * Dyeus manifested in the avatar of a bear in the ''Everlasting Honey ''myth in the presence of a queen. * In one version of the creation myth, Dyeus helps Manus create the world out of the dismembered body of Yemos. In modern culture Dyēus Pətḗr as his Greek counterpart Zeus, is depicted in many films, TV series, comics, etc: * Axel Ringvall in Jupiter på jorden, the first known film adaptation to feature Zeus. * Niall MacGinnis in Jason and the Argonauts and Angus MacFadyen in the 2000 remake * Laurence Olivier in the original Clash of the Titans, and Liam Neeson in the 2010 remake, along with the 2012 sequel Wrath of the Titans. * Anthony Quinn in the 1990s TV series Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * Rip Torn in the Disney animated feature Hercules * Sean Bean in the 2010 movie Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. * In season 8, episode 16 of the hit TV series Supernatural; Zeus is the main antagonist and is killed with a silver arrow by his daughter Artemis in the climax. References http://religion.wikia.com/wiki/Dyeus https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dyeus http://ceisiwrserith.com/prayers.htm http://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/Zeus See also Swedhuismos Proto-Indo-European religion Category:Gods Category:Swedhuismos Category:Religion